wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Paranoia
Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Vandal Threat Oh, okay, I was going to wait for him to do something before I blocked him. But, hey, I don't reverse other admins.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:50, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Admin talk Board I created a new talk board for Admins: Wikiality talk:Admin Board. We can use it for discussing admin stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 29 October 2006 (UTC) I have my own troll! http://www.wikiality.com/index.php?title=User:Paran%6Fia We really need SysCops. With guns. If we're going to stop the anti-American, let's-assume-they're-left-wing username-stealing vandals, we absolutely need administrators. This project may be more fun than [[Wikipedia|that other wiki]], but even Disneyland, the happiest place on Earth, has cops. Until then, that guy parroting your username is gonna keep prancing about. Liberty 20:26, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :I know. Assman says that Dauno's the only sysop, and he's off till Monday. --Paranoia 20:27, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::Oy. Lord help this place if it hits Slashdot. It's already popping up on Wikipedia talk pages (that's how I found it); if this takes off, by the end of the weekend.... Ah well, it's Wikiality, but it's still a Wiki. I guess it can get cleaned up. Liberty 20:35, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::::On second thought, I'll go ahead and submit this as a story to Slashdot. --Liberty 20:58, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::Once we get someone with banning and 1-click-revert powers in here, we'll be fine. But now... damn. --Paranoia 20:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Why challenge my truthiness?? I know deep in my gut that bush is the illegitimate love child of Condi and Washington, what more do you need?? akaludog ---- Oh, sorry - duh PrincessIrulan 23:05, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ---- You said it; best to ride out these waves, and cleanup after, I suppose. He could be at it awhile. ComebackShane 21:38, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Saw the recent, ehm, less-than-truthy entries. I'll dig through recent changes and keep the place Stephen-worthy. Liberty 22:50, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Porn Nice work on dealing with the porn. I'd forgotten that solution was an option. Liberty 11:02, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Joseph Merrick The thing about Joseph Merrick is a joke -- Joseph Merrick was known as the elephant man. I promise that the user isn't writing a vanity piece, but chose the name because of the elephant thing. Liberty 23:27, 3 August 2006 (PDT) we have no real reason to object to vanity entries, anyway. Wikipedia gets all in a huff about people advertising themselves, but this ain't Wikipedia. I won't speculate about what Durin wants, but I think it might be fun to slaughter as many of those wikipedian Sacred Cows as possible, for as long as cosa nostra lasts. In fact I think I'll make an entry about my website http://openspeech.org http://openspeech.org (NOT WORK SAFE!) RIGHT NOW... doggies 23:29, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Bears and Menses You sure colbert ever said this? -JesseLangham :No, he didn't. He would never make an old, lame, misogynistic joke like "never trust anything that bleeds for X days and doesn't die." Only immature virgins make those kinds of jokes.--Buddydave ::Do you contend that bears do not have finely-tuned senses that can zero in on the odor of menses? Has modern feminism taken up the belief that blood (and therefore menses) has no odor? Or that bears do not have finely-tuned senses? I bet you also believe that your shit don't stink. doggies 16:08, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ::He never said the "bleeds for X days" joke, that was just added in. if you had a problem with that, take it out. The fact that a bear can smell a woman on her period is a widely known fact. Asshole. Don't just remove truthiness because you feel a part of it is wrong. --Paranoia 15:10, 4 August 2006 (PDT) :::And women do, in fact, bleed for days (in most cases). doggies 16:08, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::Your worship of "facts" and use of profanity is disturbing. If you want to keep the first part fine, but the "joke" doesn't belong here.--Buddydave 15:13, 4 August 2006 (PDT) :::: I love people who know exactly what "belongs" here...wherever "here" is. doggies 16:08, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ::::I don't know what your problem is with me, but A) I was here fighting the vandals at 2am last night so that you could have a Bear page to complain about (check the histories), and B) If you're going to get upset by a "misogynist" comment, then maybe this isn't the site for you. Remember, Colbert said that women belong in the home, and nowhere else. Latchkey kids become axe murderers. --Paranoia 15:17, 4 August 2006 (PDT) :::::I don't have a problem with you. I have a problem with that joke. But you left it off this time, so we're good. Thanks for fighting vandals and saving the bear page. You're a hero. --Buddydave 15:21, 4 August 2006 (PDT) ::::::It's all cool. As long as we're fighting off the leftist communists together. --Paranoia 15:23, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Good reference Paranoia, I'll buy that as very truthy. -JesseLangham :Thank you. As I try to say, I uphold the truthiness standard as best as I can. XD --Paranoia 15:20, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Truthifighter tags They're pretty sweet. I think Jesselangham should get one too.--Buddydave 15:41, 4 August 2006 (PDT) :Already done --Paranoia 15:41, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Thanks for the tag! I hope to do you fellow heroes proud! ComebackShane 16:50, 4 August 2006 (PDT) How can I be a protector of truthiness? Hello to you too! Were you feeling left out of our little respectable social soirée? You are, however, quite possibly right, my quick-minded friend. Many apologies and the kindest of regards, Art Nouveau Cheesegrater 14:45, 7 August 2006 (PDT) I love you My darling Paranoia. I love you. Without you, I am nothing. I dream of you at night. And sometimes during the day. Although at dawn and twilight, I think only of Johnny Depp, who you are not (as far as I know). But for the other 22 hours, I am yours. I have heard that you are ignorant of the ways of man-on-man love. Do not worry, I will educate you. I will show you where your parts are, where they go and how to achieve ultimate arousal in a man. Or I'll just have a quick one of the wrist with you and you'll never call me back. Either way, I'll be satisfied. There is more to life than love between a man and a non-man. Not much more, but it will do. You'll love it! All my heart, Dancing on the head of a pin 14:47, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Dancing on the head of a pin, you disgust me. In all seriousness, keep it in your pants and do not solicit minors. Have a nice day -- Cheesemond's Folly loves you! 15:02, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Me too! I'm seven! How old are you? Dancing on the head of a pin 14:55, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Headache Wow, this place has gotten beyond out of control. Any wod on if the one admin has resurfaced? ComebackShane 16:36, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :I think we're ::knock on wood:: making slow but certain progress here. If we could just get sysop flags..... Liberty 22:10, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Wikipedia and us We should be careful not to fall into us-and-themism. I don't think there is a "those guys at Wikipedia." I certainly don't think the established "old guard" over there (admins, the crew who lives on the Wikipedia IRC, etc.) really care. We're vulnerable enough for now that someone with an inch of Wiki and bot know-how could level this site. I think a couple of ornery, relatively loyal, relatively young Wikipedians are angry at Stephen and are taking it out on this little project. And I guarantee you the "in touch with counsel" stuff is nonsense. There's a page on Wikipedia about the many, many mirrors and forks of that project; they even keep track of just how not GFDL-compliant a lot of them are. We're engaged in a good-faith, non-profit effort to generate original, satirical content. One or two misguided editors might rais a stink, but Wikipedia doesn't care officially or unofficially about this little gig, I guarantee. Liberty 22:22, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Thnx for the archiving help! doggies 22:58, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Jeez Louise Now I ubderstand how hellish it is doing all these vandal reverts. Truthiness is safe for yet another day. --TheSchwantz 20:56, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Every American is a hero. --TheSchwantz 21:05, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Truthiness Barnstar Award ← The Truthiness Barnstar For fighting for truth regardless of the facts.''' Image help Thanks, that was driving me nuts. :-) I keep forgetting wiki's are case sensitive. ComebackShane 09:05, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Except when they aren't doggies 11:50, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Protector of Truthiness Thanks for the title. I almost feel like a hero worthy of being in Stephen's studio presence. I shall display it with pride like the flags and 9/11 memorial stickers that cover my Hummer.--Pro-Lick 13:54, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Wow, did everyone become a sysop while I was gone? *feels left out :(* lol. --TheSchwantz 22:20, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :No, I'm an honorary protector. No executive privileges.--Pro-Lick 09:57, 10 August 2006 (PDT) 'Ello Paranoia, you still around? Haven't seen you in the logs lately. ComebackShane 15:11, 16 August 2006 (PDT) Where are the mods Lol, im getting really tired of these revert wars against the non-truthy, where have all the mods gone? I cant keep this up forever. --Lewser 20:10, 22 August 2006 (PDT) Wikia Hi, I just want to confirm whether or not you're the same person as "Paranoia" at Wikia since it's possible Wikia could start hosting this wiki and I need to see which user accounts would be mergable. I'm guessing it would a weird coincidence if you weren't the same person, but I need to check. :) Please can you reply at my talk page. Thanks. Angela 00:47, 21 September 2006 (PDT) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:14, 23 May 2007 (UTC)